


Orion and Wendigo

by heydudehey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kidnapping, Villain/Hero Pairing, daily updates until i abandon it, enemies to fuck buddies, enemies to lovers?, female villain, hero blessed by priest and he got wings, im not very good with tags, male hero - Freeform, supernatural powers, villain sort of based on a myth, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydudehey/pseuds/heydudehey
Summary: The hero, Orion, is kidnapped by a mysterious person and delivered to the base of Wendigo. Hero x villain shenanigans. There will be violence but that's not the focus of the story. There will most likely be sexual scenes, and all with be femdom. I don't know how often I'll update this but I'll update when I can! Also, feel free to give suggestions/requests in the comments and I will try to do them! This is based on a prompt by the-modern-typewriter (Tumblr) and I will probably use other prompts.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The Christmas lights corded around my limbs, binding my ankles and wrists behind my back. An absurd prettiness of color decorated me. The lights twinkled as I withered on the ground, trying to escape my festive bonds. The villain nearby me gave a slow, self-satisfied smile. “Oh, I must’ve been good this year…”

I glare, but it leaves my face quickly. There was no point in being hostile, after all. “Let me go, or at least untie me please.” My voice was small, but not scared- or at least I hoped. “The lights are stabbing me and it hurts.”

“But you look so beautiful in them.” Wendigo smiles as I deflate a little, but she still walks over anyway, kneeling by me, starting to untangle the mess of lights. “Not like I need you to be tied up, you can’t escape anyways.” She sighs, pulling some of the lights off, “Who did this to you?” Wendigo asks, and I scoff as I sit up.

“I thought they were one of your goons.” I rub my wrists, “I didn’t really get a good look at them. They were wearing black and were pretty masculine.”

Wendigo stands, and I follow suit. “That really narrows it down, thank you,” she rolls her heavily makeup covered eyes. Her red pupils draw me in a sense, the tug feeling larger as I look at them more. I shake my head, trying to stop the pull.

“So… can I go, or what?” I ask, lamely. 

“Er, no.” Wendigo gives a rare smile, “What, don’t I get to keep my present?” She walks over to a lavishly decorated sitting area, sitting properly on a chair. I come over with her.

“Come on, you’ve got nothing to do with me. We’ve always stayed out of each other ways.” 

“Orion,” she purrs. “You don’t want to spend your holidays with little old me?” She leans over the armrest of the chair, resting her head on her hand. Her eyes meet mine again, and she doesn’t look away. “Orion,” she says again, sweetly, and that tug is back. However, this time, I can’t tear myself away. 

“Wendigo,” I say back, blinking slowly as I move closer to her. “I’ll do anything for you.”

She stands up, close to me, putting her hand on my chest. “Of course you will, Orion. I’ve got you under my spell, haven’t I? It was so easy, too.”

“Yes,” I say softly, “you’re amazing.”

Wendigo touches her fingers to my cheek. “It isn’t normally this easy, so I suspect that you wanted this, deep down. Interesting. Either that or my Secret Santa drugged you up.” She caresses the side of my face, and I lean into her touch. “I’d like to think I’ve unlocked a secret part of you, though, Orion. I can’t believe I’ve never tried this with you.” At this point, my captor is just thinking aloud, but my entranced brain is just happy to hear her voice. “What to do with you, though…” 

She sighs, then suddenly, I’m out of my trance. I stumble backward, falling into a chair. “What the fuck?” 

“You’ve just been under my suggestion powers, Orion. How’s it feel?” 

“My head hurts,” I stare at her, huffing. “Also that was so unnecessary- fuck you.” I get up, glancing around the room for a door. I spot one and dash for it. 

She watches me leave. 

I’m in a long hallway. Freakishly long. The walls, I realize, panicking, are caving in on me. I run for what must have been around half an hour before seeing a door. I go through it, and I’m in a dining hall. Ten people are sitting at a long table, all looking at me with bloodshot eyes. 

“How do I leave?” I ask, and when no one responds, I start shouting “How do I get out?” At them. I get no response. I leave the dining hall and run for another hour, my breathing erratic and my head spinning. The walls behind me have collapsed, leaving a pile of rubble that no one could get over. But then, finally- the hallway ends. I push open the door and… 

And I’m back where I began. 

I’m in the sitting room, but I don’t see Wendigo. 

“Boo,” comes a voice from behind me, and I jump, trying to run, but she grabs me at the waist and locks a metal collar with soft padding on the inside around my neck before I have time to get away from her grasp. 

I get out of her clutches, running back to the door and trying to open it, but it’s locked. 

“So, did it work?” 

“What?” I snap back, kicking the door. 

“My new trick. I made your brain think something different than what your surroundings actually looked like. You’ve been gone for like ten minutes. What did you see?” 

I turn back around, lunging on her, pinning her to the ground. “You sick freak! Get me out of here!” I yell, and she brings her knee up, hitting me in the stomach. I roll over in pain, and she gets up, grabbing a matching pair of handcuffs from the couch and putting them on me. 

I struggle, trying to get away from her. 

“Orion!” She yells, slapping me across the cheek. “Be still.” 

She looks me in the eyes, “Orion. Be still.”

Slowly, I stop moving. 

She grabs a metal link chain hanging off a metal circle in the wall, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me over. She attaches the chain to the collar around my neck before letting me go. 

I stand up, pulling on the chain, trying to break it. 

“Orion, it’s been enchanted by a witch, it’s not gonna break.” 

I growl, still pulling on it. “You will PAY FOR THIS.” 

She smiles, and I try to grab her, but she’s just out of my reach. 

“Will I, Orion? Because I’m the one in control, and I always will be. So get used to it. I tried treating you nicely, but you weren’t behaving. I’ll be back in two hours.”

She turns to leave, and I have to think of something on the spot. 

“What if I have to pee?” I yell. 

Wendigo rolls her eyes. “Just…” she sighs. “It’ll be two hours, calm down. You’ll be fine.” 

“I have to pee right now,” I lie. 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do. Do you want me to piss on your floors?” 

She blinks. “You’ve got some nerve. I’ll get you a bucket, how about that?” 

“I want to use the toilet, I’m not an animal,” I snap back, but she flips me off and leaves through the door. She comes back soon with a bucket and plops it next to me. 

“There. Are you happy? I have to go.” 

“I’m ecstatic,” I snarl, and she leaves the room again. 

I tug at the chain and kick the bucket a few times, scream at the top of my lungs, and hit the wall, but I really am stuck. I sit on the floor, hugging my knees. This sucks ass. The room I'm stuck in is fairly boring, but it could be worse. There's the sitting room, with white and gold furniture and a big TV that doesn't seem to be used. There's also a giant aquarium with a lot of tiny fish that are swimming around happily. These fish are my entertainment for a very long time. 

Wendigo's "I'll be back in two hours" wasn't the truth, because as I've been glancing at a clock on the wall every minute and so far, I've been sitting and struggling for over four hours. 

Luckily I haven't had to pee yet.


	2. Early Morning Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjob time, there's some consent, and it's a good experience, but still might count as dub-con because of power imbalance. Just be warned! Also some light choking and a very small bit of spit.

I fell asleep a bit ago, leaning against the wall. I stayed up for as long as I could, but eventually, around 1 in the morning, my eyelids became so heavy that I just curled up and let sleep overtake me. I had nightmare after nightmare, and I tossed and turned through my fitful dreams. During my nightmares, though, unbeknownst to me, Wendigo kneeled by my side, covering me with a blanket. I found this blanket when I woke up in the morning, cuddled into it. There was also a pillow under my head. The kindness of Wendigo confuses me, and I had sat up, leaning against the wall. That was an hour ago, and I haven’t heard anything for the morning.

“Wendigo?” I call out, hoping she’s nearby and will give me food. My stomach rumbles to remind me of my hunger. 

There’s no response, so I lay back down and try to sleep again, hoping it’ll pass the time. 

A good amount of time later, she comes into the big room. Her face and hands have blood splatters on them. 

Wendigo steps over to me. Today, her eyes are an icy silver, and her hair is a dark shade of purple to match the purple corset she’s wearing over a short dress. The dress, fishnets, and platform boots make me wonder how she manages to do anything that requires physical activity. 

“Morning, darling.” She says, crouching by me, reaching out and touching my face. I can feel blood being left behind on my cheek. I pull away from her, and she frowns. “I’ll wash my hands. What do you want for breakfast?” When I don’t answer, wiping the blood off my face, she grabs my jaw. “I asked you a question.”

I spit in her face. I’m pissed. She’s got human blood all over my face, and I’m fucking starving, and she waltzes in here, all morning darling and chipper. 

She blinks slowly, chest rising as she takes a deep breath. 

Wendigo stands up, leaving the room. 

My captor returns a few minutes later, the blood gone from her porcelain skin and presumably the spit from her face. She forces me to open my mouth and look up at her. She’s leaning over me, and I squeeze my eyes shut as she lets her spit fall into my mouth. 

“Say thank you.” She says, releasing my face after I swallow. 

“Fuck you,” I growl instead. 

Her slender fingers wrap around my neck, pressing into the sides of my neck. 

I gasp, and she slips down onto my lap, getting a better grip on my neck. Grabbing at her hands and trying to get them off, running out of air, my thoughts go wild. I’m going to die. 

But then- she releases me, and I take long breaths of sweet, sweet air. 

“Did you think I’d let you get off that easily, pet?” She smiles smugly, “Then you’re dumber than I thought.” 

She grabs my shoulders, pushing me down on the ground, my chains chiming with every movement.. She sits on my hips, putting her one hand back on my neck, and with the other one, she slowly starts to touch my cock, barely doing anything. 

I make a startled noise, the mixing feelings of pleasure and being choked swirling in my head. 

“Please,” I manage to choke out, and she lets me go. 

“I went out and did some research on you this morning, darling.” She leans forward, pulling at my bottom lip with her teeth. “I learned all about your wings, for instance.” 

“Mmmph-“ I try to talk, but she kisses me, her hand movements speeding up, palming me through my pants. She pulls away a long time after. “I must say, darling, I’m very pleased with you. You’ve been a very good boy for me, in general, so…” Wendigo smiles, and it’s hard to tell if she’s smiling out of cruelty or happiness. “You get a reward.” Her eyes flick down to my crotch, where her hand stills moves. 

“Do you want your reward, my pet?” Her hand stops.

Nonononononono, fuck her! I whimper. My pants feel tight, and her hands are so soft, and she’s so gorgeous, too. If I obey her, she might be nicer to me. 

I try to come up with a logical reason to say yes, to submit myself to her, to put the only thing I seem to have left of my manhood in her palms. The logic doesn’t come, I can’t think of a thing, but I still say “yes” to her. 

She grins. 

“Good, good boy… one thing for me, though, before we continue. I want to see your wings.”

“N-no, I can’t,” I plead, “I can’t do it on command.”

“Please, just try for me. I’ve heard they’re gorgeous, I just want to see.”

“I can’t do it on command,” I repeat, frustrated.

She pouts for a split second, but gets over herself. “Fine. Lift your hips so I can get your pants off.” I do as told, and she undoes my belt and pulls down my pants, biting her lip as my boxers are uncovered. 

She looks at me in a way no one’s ever looked at me before, with a primal hunger and lust. 

I’m her prey, I realize. 

She’s gracious for giving me the option to back out of my ‘reward,’ even. 

Things could be a lot worse. 

Don’t get me wrong, the whole situation sucks, but… being captured by a beautiful woman isn’t the worst thing that could happen. 

“All good?” Wendigo asks, “thinking about something?”

I shake my head no, and she shrugs and tugs down my boxers. 

“Ooh.” She giggles, like a virgin who’s never seen a dick before. “Not bad, pet, not bad.” She squirts lube that I haven’t noticed till now on her hand, rubbing them together before wrapping her slender fingers around me, getting a few good wanks in. “Hm, quite good, actually.”

“A-ah, Wendigo.” Her hands are nice and warm against my cold skin, and I still can’t shake feeling all hot and bothered over the look in her eyes. 

“Doesn’t that feel good?” She asks, kissing me. 

I look away, biting my own lip to keep quiet, willing my hips to stop thrusting into her hand. “Don’t stop,” I beg when her movements still. “Please.” 

“Answer me, baby- tell me it feels good.”

“I can’t.” I cry, my chained hands resting at my chest, feeling the steady up and down that my breathing brings. 

“Aww, someone’s ashamed to admit that he likes being jerked off by me?” She leans in, her motions continuing. Wendigo bites my neck, her hair pooling around my hands. “Darling, so, so many people would beg me to get them off, and you can’t even say a few simple words?” 

The knot in my stomach grows with every word, with every action, and god, I want to come. 

Her thumb passes over the head of my cock, and I moan and whimper as she teases my slit, my precum leaking out.   
She grins. “You like it, baby. Just tell me you like it, and you can come.”

I snap at that, any thoughts about how terrible doing this with her was leaving my brain. “I like it! Damn it, Wendigo, I like it, please, it feels so good. Faster, please, I want to come so bad.” The last bit comes out more like a whine than anything else, but it seems to please the woman above me. 

“Good,” she praises, giving me another quick tug and wonderfully, perfectly jerking me off. She watches me with fascination and arousal as I thrust into her hand, a moaning mess under her. She cups my balls with her one hand, and I let out a noise of surprise. 

“Come, Orion.” She commands. 

And who am I to not obey?

My cum ends up all over her hand and my shirt, and I pant heavily, mind foggy and somehow happy. 

I feel a bit sleepy, and my hunger is still there, but I can’t help but have a pleasant feeling in my body. 

“C’mon.” I hear my handcuffs click, and then my wrists are freed. The chain connecting me to the wall is removed from my collar, and Wendigo helps me to my feet. “I’ve got a bubble bath for you, if you follow me.”

Bubble bath. I stare at her, confused. What a weird, weird girl.

But, of course, I follow her.


End file.
